Nightmare
by Zombieshxc
Summary: "If you won't understand my pain, then I'll be glad to show it to you"   Stan/Kyle M rated for rape/violence.


_Life has no meaning.,_

_It's a pointless nothing,_

_mashed up to make it seem like it matters,_

_Society brain washing us,_

_Making love seem like the best thing in the world,_

"Bull shit" I muttered to myself, writing down violently. Pressing the pen down hardly on the delicate piece of notebook paper, trying to forget the day Wendy Testaburger dumped me. It wasn't something I deserved. I gave that bitch everything. Yet she found a way to make every little inch of me despise myself, that maybe I just couldn't find a way in my heart to please her enough as Token ever would. Why she'd leave me for him, is unquestionable. None of my friends understood me. At least the Goth kids had an ounce of sympathy. So that's why I, Stan Marsh, the star quarterback, am here. Alone in Stark's Pond. Everyone noticed my transformation, and yet. He had the nerve to interfere with it the most.

"Dude" Kyle scoffed, looking down at me," You're acting like those douche Goth kids. Come on get up, we're leaving"

"You can't change what happened to me Kyle" I muttered," And those douche Goth kids get me. Unlike everyone else in this run down town"

"Okay seriously" pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance," Stop this Stan, this isn't like you. This ISN'T you"

"How do you know me, huh?" I spat, getting up abruptly. If he wanted to start something, I'm up for grabs.

Suddenly, he snatched my notebook from my hands, flinging into the pond.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled, shoving him away from me. "Me?" he barked a short laugh," Liar"

"Think what you want, I don't care" I snapped.

"Then why do you care what I have to say?" he smirked, crossing his arms in pleasure as he gazed at my shocked expression.

"That is IT" I roared, slamming Kyle against the wall, a firm and tight grasp on his scrawny little neck, "If you won't understand MY PAIN, then I'll show you my pain"

"S-Stan-" Kyle choked, gasping for air desperately.

"What?" I purred," Kenny isn't rough on you, huh? Little slut" banging him once more against the wall as he yelled out in pain.

"Stan stop...please.." he pleaded, tears running down his bright red cheeks.

"Oh, now who's in control, hm?" I smirked, pulling out a small switchblade Red had given to me in order to "soothe my pain".

"No!" he screamed wildly, thrashing around trying to escape from me. "Stop! Please Stan!-"

Covering his mouth with one free hand, I started to rip at parts of his shirt with the blade as I worked my way down to his pants; cutting into parts of his skin. Scarlet red dripping onto the blade, licking it in satisfaction. "Are you scared?" I asked in a delightful tone.

"Mmmff!" he added angrily, "Mmffmmff!"

"Yes.." waving his pleads away, leaning into his neck, kissing him gently as he struggled in fierce attempt.

Shoving the blade's pointed end into his shoulder, a muffled cry escaping Kyle's lips. "Having fun?" I purred, removing my hand from his mouth tugging at the front of his jeans.

"I-I..n-no..Stan.." gasping between his tears.

"I know" I smirk," Lovely, isn't it? It's okay. Kenny isn't coming anyways"

Kyle raised his head lower, sobbing even more as I ripped his pants off, shoving my tongue into his mouth.

His tongue dodged every aching movement of mine, forcefully pulling his jaw down crashing into my tongue as he squished it with full force.

"Fuck!" I cried, pulling my tongue out of his mouth. Blood dripped from the corners of my lips, he gazed in fear and satisfaction. I pulled out my free hand to slap him across the face violently, grabbing his chin. "You think you can fuck around like that?" I snarled," You'll regret that.." Tearing down the front of my jeans, forcefully shoving myself in Kyle.

"..S-St-" he gasped, choking and sobbing as I entered inside him, my hard solid cock forcefully going in and out of the little Jew.

"Yeah that's r-right" I grinned, furiously thrusting into him," Take it like the slut you are"

I gazed at him lustfully as he cried in pain, clawing his hands at the cold brick wall. Taking out my switch blade again, slicing his cheek. He winced in pain as I leaned in licking at his bleeding wound.

"Do you feel my pain?" I panted, pushing into him faster every second, drops of sweat trickling down every inch of me.

"S-Stop!" he screamed in horror, a thick layer of white coating slowly grazing at his leg.

Licking his blood stained lips, I pulled away smirking deviously," Do you feel it" grabbing his jaw, tightening my grip harder and harder.

"Y-Ye-" he whimpered, bursting into tears once more, my tongue tasting the sweet and salty taste of the small Jew's tears. Pulling away from him slowly. He dropped to the ground, his knees shaking in the cold snow. Blood stained on his clothes along with the thick coating of cum, dripping from his cheeks surrounded all over his cock.

"Now" bending down to face him eye to eye," You understand?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes swollen and red. Lifeless and empty, as if his soul has been ripped out of his chest.

I laughed, grabbing his jeans from the ground," Clean yourself up while you're at it, slut". Throwing them at the small blood-stained redhead, his eyes never looking up at me. It started to snow lightly, I smirked at the trembling boy I once called my friend, turning around and heading off into the darkness. Leaving him be, my satisfaction growing darkly inside.

_To feel pain,_

_It must be brought to others,_

_No regrets made,_

_To be hurt is to be joined,_

_Along with those whom are innocent,_

_Those to the willing,_

_Death. Do we meet._


End file.
